Twiztid
Twiztid is an American hip hop duo from Detroit, Michigan. The group is composed of Jamie Spaniolo and Paul Methric, who perform under the respective personas of Jamie Madrox and Monoxide. Twiztid performs a style of hardcore hip hop known as horrorcore, and have released eight studio albums, one extended play and four compilations. Biography Prior to Twiztid, Spaniolo and Methric were members of the hip hop trio House of Krazees, under the names Mr. Bones and Hektic, along with the third member, the R.O.C. The group released five albums before disbanding in 1997. After the split, Methric and Spaniolo sent a demo tape to Joseph Bruce, which contained the tracks "2nd Hand Smoke," "Diemuthafuckadie," and "How Does It Feel?" Bruce was extremely impressed, invited Methric and Spaniolo to perform on 'The House of Horrors Tour', and signed them to Psychopathic Records. Before the tour kicked off, Bruce, Methric and Spaniolo decided on a name that they felt would fit the duo—"Twiztid". Twiztid's 1997 debut album, Mostasteless, was originally released independently by Psychopathic. When Insane Clown Posse signed with Island Records, they helped get a deal for Twiztid as well. Mostasteless was pulled, and re-released on Island in 1999 with somewhat different track listing. That track listing included brand new songs, but left out tracks such as "Murder Murder Murder" and "She Ain't Afraid" because of uncleared samples. In his review of the album, Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine wrote that "Although the thought of a group of Insane Clown Posse protégés isn't exactly inspiring", the album "may take you by surprise...Mostasteless actually works better than most ICP records," that "Twiztid often is more convincing than its Dark Carnival colleagues," and concluded that "if you don't buy into the whole comic book-horror schtick, Mostasteless...will be irritating, but if you've bought into it, you'll enjoy this record as much, if not more, than most ICP albums." Mostasteless peaked at #8 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers chart, and #149 on the ''Billboard'' 200. On October 31, 2000, Twiztid released their second studio album, Freek Show. In his review of the album, Allmusic's Brad Mills wrote that "this kind of music appeals to a small sector of hip-hop listeners and will probably do well within its niche market, but the average hip-hop listener will just have to understand that this is a different kind of album." The album peaked at #51 on the Billboard 200. In 2002, Twiztid released the extended play Mirror Mirror. Allmusic reviewer Bradley Torreano praised the EP, writing that "Despite the fact that few outside of the juggalo cult will give this a chance, this might be one of the most accurate portrayals of the mood of most unhappy young people in 2002". Mirror Mirror peaked at #5 on the Top Independent Albums chart, and #103 on the Billboard 200. In 2003, Twiztid released its third studio album, The Green Book. Spaniolo has referred to the album as a "Juggalo favorite". Allmusic reviewer Rob Theakston panned the album, writing that it "is much, much better than the last ICP card record, but looking at the forest from the trees, that really isn't saying much anymore." The Green Book peaked at #2 on the Top Independent Charts and #52 on the Billboard 200. On June 28, 2005, Twiztid released its fourth studio album, Man's Myth (Vol. 1), the first half of a double album concluding with Mutant (Vol. 2), released the following month. Man's Myth focuses on the angst of growing up in a lying world, while Mutant deals with the outcome of this upbringing. Allmusic reviewer David Jeffries praised Man's Myth, writing that "it reaches farther outside the suburban trash world of Psychopathic Records than anything the label has released previously. Twiztid keep growing lyrically too and the album is edited tightly with little filler." Man's Myth peaked at #4 on the Top Independent Albums chart, #62 on the Top Internet Albums chart and the Billboard 200. Mutant peaked at #11 on the Top Independent Albums chart, #80 on the Billboard 200, and #215 on the Top Internet Albums chart. On July 4, 2007, Twiztid released its sixth studio album, Independents Day. The album featured guest appearances from rappers signed to independent record labels, such as The Dayton Family, Tha Dogg Pound, Hed PE frontman Jared Gomes, Tech N9ne and Krizz Kaliko. It also notably features appearances by D12 members Proof and Bizarre. The group's leader, Eminem, had feuded with Insane Clown Posse. David Jeffries panned the album as being "so-so". The album peaked at #4 on the Top Independent Albums chart, #9 on the Top Rap Albums chart and #57 on the Billboard 200. In September 2007, the group's Toxic Terror Tour was cancelled after Methric suffered a torn cruciate ligament following a car accident. On March 17, 2009, Twiztid released its seventh studio album, W.I.C.K.E.D. (Wish I Could Kill Every Day). W.I.C.K.E.D was Twiztid's highest charting album, peaking at #11 on the Billboard 200, #4 on the Top Rap Albums chart, and #1 on the Top Independent Albums chart. Style and influences Twiztid's performance style is often described as horrorcore hip hop. According to Spaniolo, "Think of it as if there was a Halloween or Friday the 13th on wax and Jason and Michael Myers could actually rap, this is what their vibe would sound like." Spaniolo has cited Kiss as an influence. While Man's Myth featured a hip hop-oriented sound, Mutant featured a rock oriented sound. According to Spaniolo, "I've always wanted to do a Rock album and to date that was the closest thing to it we have ever done, so it holds a special place in my heart." Discography *''Mostasteless'' (1997) *''Freek Show'' (2000) *''The Green Book'' (2003) *''Man's Myth'' (2005) *''Mutant'' (2005) *''Independent's Day'' (2007) *''W.I.C.K.E.D.'' (2009) *''Heartbroken and Homicidal'' (2010) *''Abominationz'' (2012) *Generation Nightmare (2019) Filmography *''Big Money Hustlas'' (1999) *''Born Twiztid'' (2000) *''The Purple Show'' (2003) *''Psychopathic: The Videos'' (2007) *''A Family Underground'' (2009) *''Big Money Rustlas'' (2009) References External links *Official website Category:People Category:Groups